Anne Marie
Anne Marie Is a Main Character From All Dogs Go To The Heaven She played as Cynthia Brisby in The Secret of NIMH (Nixcorr26 Human Style) She is a mouse She played as Olivia Flaversham in The Great Warrior Detective She is a Scottish girl mouse She played as Michelle in Once Upon a City She is a badger She played Dora in Anne Marie the Explorer She played as Young Ty Lee in Avatar: The Last Airbender (PrinceBalto Human Style) She is an Fire Nation Noble She played as Young Katara in Avatar The Last Airbender Coolzdane Style She is a water bender She played as Young Mai in Avatar The Last Airbender (Nuclearzeon Human Style She is a Fire Nation Noble She played Ariel in The Little Mer-Anne Marie She is a mermaid She played as Anastasia in Robynrella,Robynrella II: Dreams Come True and Robynrella III: A Twist in Time She is one of Cinderella's mean stepsisters She played Sophie Leary in Cody in New York She is Mrs. Leary's daughter and middle child She played Young Kiara in The Mammal King 2: Peter Pan's Pride She is Simba and Nala's daughter She played Rosy in Alexto She is an Alaskan girl She played Astrid in How To Train Your Canine and How To Train Your Canine 2 She is a Viking She played Alice in Anne Marie in Wonderland She is a Girl She played Andy Davis in Animal Story 1 And Animal Story 2 (Jaden Groves Style) She is a Andy Toys She played Kronk's Scouts in The Robot Boy's New Groove She is a troop girl scout at the end of the film She played Penny in The Rescuers (ilovecakeAJ Style) and The Rescuers (Justin Quintanilla Style) She is an orphan girl She Played Tiger Lily in Balto Pan She is the Chieftan's Daughter She played Snow White in Anne Marie And The Seven Men She is the princess She played Tinkerbell in Sonic Pan She is the pixie She played Young Torrun in Next Guardians Heroes Of Tomorrow She is the young superhero She played SkyTrain Mark I #106 She is an playable with Thayne Prouten She played SkyTrain Mark I #148 She is an playable with Marlee White She played SkyTrain Mark I #149 She is an playable with Marlee White She played Vanellope von Schweetz in Wreck-it Balto and Balto Breaks the Internet Portrayals: *In All Animals Go to Heaven (CoolZDane Version) Played By Alice *In All Animals Go To Heaven (Davidchannel Version) Played By Melody *In All Spiders Go To Heaven (Dragon Rockz Style) Played By Pinkie Pie *In Dumbo and Simba in "All Animals Go To Heaven" Played by Bubbles *In All Mice Go To Heaven (Nikkdisneylover8390's version) Played By Young Kiara *In All Ducks Go To Heaven, she was portrayed by Webby Vanderquack *In All Monsters Go To Heaven Played By Dot Gallery: Anne Marie.jpg All-dogs-heaven-disneyscreencaps.com-6451.jpg All-dogs-heaven-disneyscreencaps.com-6465.jpg All-dogs-heaven-disneyscreencaps.com-6480.jpg All-dogs-heaven-disneyscreencaps.com-6486.jpg All-dogs-heaven-disneyscreencaps.com-6600.jpg All-dogs-heaven-disneyscreencaps.com-6721.jpg Anne-Marie.jpg Ash friend 200Movies.jpg Category:Girly Girls Category:Heroines Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Don Bluth Characters Category:All Dogs Go to Heaven Characters Category:Girls Category:Princesses Peach Characters Category:White Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Black Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Yellow Characters Category:Orphans Category:Damsels in Distress Category:Characters with a bow Category:Kids Category:Pretty Girls Category:Characters Created by Don Bluth Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Nick And Joy's Adventure Characters Category:Tomboys Category:Jimmyandfriends Category:Characters who cry Category:Characters who inflate Category:MGM Characters Category:David and Anne Marie Category:Screaming Characters Category:Davidchannel